A New Generation: Love
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Join Rosie, the daughter of Branch and Poppy, Mint, and many of my other ocs in a romantic adventure as they discover secrets, face many dangers, and as they learn what love really means. Rated T just incase for future content.
1. Characters

Characters

Royalty

Troll King: Branch, a teal troll with cobalt hair and pretty blue eyes.

Troll Queen: Poppy, a pink troll with darker pink hair and hot pink eyes.

Heir/Child: Rosie, a teal troll with cobalt hair with a highlight of pink and pink eyes

Citizens

Mint: Mint green male troll with dark green hair that gathers into a single curl with purple eyes. Specializes in country music. Has sort of an southern accent he picked up from his mother.

Glade: Light green she-troll with darker green hair and green eyes. Has southern accent. Is mother to Mint.

June: Blue she-troll with very pale blue hair and pink eyes. Daughter of Biggie and Chenille.

Emerald: Light pink glittery male troll with light orange hair and green eyes. Has green gem on belly. Specializes in beat boxing. Is son of DJ Suki and Guy Diamond.

Twig: Orange male troll with green hair and green eyes.

Lily: Light yellow she-troll with darker yellow hair and blue eyes

Snack pack: Well you already know what they look like!

 **These are the oc characters in my fanfiction! The only reason I added Branch and Poppy is because I felt the need to state that Branch was royalty and that it would be award to leave Poppy out. Just comment if you think I should add clothing style as well!**


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter I

New Beginnings

 **Hey guys! I know you have been waiting for a new chapter in The Magic inside, but I had to get this out of my head! Infact, I'm not even sure if I want to finish it. I am Sooooooo sorry! You guys can continue on to it in your own fanfiction if you'd like though! See! I'm not _that_ evil! Well anywho, here's this story that I will most likely finish**. **P.S. Bold is for Mint and Italics are for Rosie. Hope you enjoy! =)**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA TROLLS NOR DO I OWN IT ( Just to make that clear )**

Were OVER Rosie!"

"B-b-but I-I"

"OVER!"

Tears began falling from my eyes as Twig stomped away. I couldn't believe it. My boyfriend, Twig, was breaking up with me. Right now, it felt as if me heart was being torn to shreds. How could he do this to me! What did I do wrong! Did he fall for Lily? UGH! Lily, that selfish little brat. She's such a drama queen! When the littlest thing happens to her, she freaks out at technically announces it to the whole world as dramatically as she can! I hate Lily! I hate Twig! I should've listened to Dad. He never trusted him anyway, saying that he would break my heart one of these days. Guess he was right. But why do I feel so...so...sad? I fell to my knees and tears started falling from eyes even harder than they were before. I loved him! I loved him, and all I got back was a cold shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I wasn't surprised at how dull my colors were now. They weren't exactly grey, but the teal skin I inherited from my father seemed to slowly dull. It was to be expected that I would turn grey because of this. But did I want to be grey? My dad lived through it, It might actually be relaxing to get away from all of the overwhelming happiness surrounding me. Maybe even build a bunker. Oh split ends. I'm becoming my father. Who cared now anyway? I didn't. I closed my eyes again and I submitted my self to the darkness. Well, that was until I heard singing coming from behind me. My eyes shot open and my head whipped around to see a familiar mint green troll with dark green hair that gathered to a single curl at the top. Mint was walking towards me from some bushes.

" **I know he hurt you**

 **Made you to scared to love, too scared to love,** "

What was Mint trying to do? Comfort me? I didn't want it. Why was he even trying? If Twig hated me, surely everybody else felt the same.

" **He didn't deserve you**

 **Cause your precious heart is a precious heart**

 **He didn't know what he had and I thank the troll tree, oh oh oh**

 **And it's gonna take a little time**

Mint took my hands and helped me stand up, facing me, What was he trying to say?

" **But you're gonna see that I was born to love you.** "

He loved me? But how could I prove it? I took away my hands and I sang along

" _What if I fall?_

 **I won't let you fall**

 _What if I cry?_

 **I won't let you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 **I'll hold you tighter and if they try to get to you baby I be a fighter.** "

I didn't know why, but I then felt like he was the one. I looked at my hand. It was shining a pretty teal once again. Who knew a guy could make me so happy inside.

" **Look in the mirror**

 **you're beautiful, so beautiful** "

He lifted my chin to his eyes and then I knew, I loved him too,

" **I'm here to remind you**

 **you're my only one, let me be the one.** "

He took my hand and spun me around, starting a little dance.

" **To heal all the pain he put you through**

 **It's like a love you never knew**

 **Just let me show you**

 _What if I fall?_

 **I won't let you fall**

 _What if I cry?_

 **I won't let you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 ** _I'll hold you tighter and if they try to get to you, baby i'll be a fighter._**

 _What if I fall?_

 ** _I won't let you fall_**

 _What if I cry?_

 **I won't let you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 ** _I'll hold you tighter and if they try to get to you, baby i'll be a fighter._**

 _I wanna believe that you got me baby_

 **I swear I do from now until the next life**

 _I wanna love, wanna give you all my heart!_

 _What if I fall!_

 ** _I won't let you fall_**

 _What if I cry?_

 **I won't let you cry**

 _And if I get scared?_

 **I'll hold you tighter and baby if they try to get to you, I'll be a fighter.** "

We ended the song and dance and I gave Mint a soft smile

"Do you really love me?" I asked him

"Yes, and I have for a while now. I was just too scared to admit it." He replied, lowering his head

"Who knew? Childhood friends could fall in love." I sighed

"So you feel the same way?" Mint's head shot up again

"I-I think I do feel the same way." I said softly.

I gazed upon his calm and loving eyes. I'm glad that Twig broke up with me. With him gone, Mint was able to confess his feelings. He was the one I was supposed to love. I'm glad I didn't turn grey, or else it would be harder to give in to the feeling he was trying to give to me. Love, true love. Before I knew it, I was leaning in, and so was Mint. Finally closing the gap between us, we shared a compassionate kiss I never was able to have with Twig. This was what true love was meant to felt like. It wasn't fake like what Twig offered. It felt as if time stopped for us, giving us time for more. That was until I heard a familiar, surprised voice.

"Rosie! What are you doing?!" My father exclaimed, snapping us into reality.

We broke the kiss and I jumped to the side in surprise. My head whipped around to see my dad stomping over to me and Mint, a look of horror and anger on his face. Dad always had to ruin EVERYTHING! What was with him ruining every moment I have with a boy!?

"Dad! You always ruin everything!" I groaned

"But why were you kissing _him_?" He pointed to Mint

"Because I love him Dad." I told him

"What happened to you and Twig?" He asked

I lowered my head, "He broke up with me"

"I knew it" He muttered

"I was about to turn grey when..." I tried to explain

"You gonna turn grey!" Dad exclaimed, cutting me off

"Dad listen! I was about to turn grey when Mint sang to me, giving my colors back. Then I realized I loved him." I finished

"So he gave you your colors back?" Dad echoed, _"Him_?"

Obviously he thought that couldn't be possible. When I was little, he always said that Mint reminded him of a "bad memory"

 ** _Flash Back_**

I was about 5 years old, and I was playing tag with Mint and my bestest friend, June, a blue troll with light blue, almost pale hair who liked to wear button accessories for some reason. June was the daughter of Chenille and Biggie, some of my parents friends. She always said she liked buttons because they were cute, but I didn't think that was good enough of a reason. She wore a cute dress that had petals on the bottom half and silk on the top with, of course, a little purple button touch. Sure she was a little chubby because of her giant troll father, but we were the best of friends no matter what. I was about to tag June when I heard my dad talking about Mint in a worried tone.

"He just gives me bad thoughts about..." He began

"I told you this a thousand times, Creek isn't alive! He died when he was eaten by an monster with chef." Poppy, my mom assured him.

 _Creek?_ I thought, _Wasn't he from mommy's stories?_ I moved in closer so that I could hear their conversation better. I hid behind a blueberry bush and I positioned my ears towards them to tune in.

"I know, but I can't help but think that it is possible that he might be alive. What if Mint..." He worried

As if Mom was reading his mind she stopped him and said, "I understand. He looks a lot like him. That curl in his hair, that smile, even his pants! But even if that is possible, you can't expect him to be as bad and selfish as him."

"I guess you're right. I can't let the past haunt me. I have to move on." He replied sitting up straighter

"That's it!" Mom smiled and patted him in the back

What in the world were they talking about? What was Mint in relationship to Creek from Mom's story? I wanted to know.

 ** _End Flash Back_**

I shook my head in frustration and I clung onto Mint, wrapping my arms around one of his, resting my head on his shoulder. I looked up to Mint and he smiled. That got my dad angry.

"No no no no!" He growled

He walked over to us and, no matter how tight I hung on, split us apart.

"He's even worse than Twig!" He complained

"Dad! Don't say that!" I exclaimed

"Don't touch my daughter again!" My dad warned Mint, pointing at him.

"I-I-I" He stammered

"You're the worst dad ever!" I shouted at him, running into the undergrowth surrounding us.

"Wait Rosie!" Mint exclaimed, and he tried to reach out to me, but my dad gave him a glare and held him back.

If my dad didn't want me to love, I didn't want to even see him! I would run far away from this place and not come back. Maybe then that will show my father! I can't even believe he would say such a thing! He got to love somebody, why couldn't I! Dad always said he thought Poppy was annoying when he was grey. What if that is just the same thing with Mint? He may be annoying to my dad, but I can't even see any way that he could be to me. I loved him to much.

"Rosie! Rosie wait!" I heard my dad shouting from far behind me.

Rats! He was following! I had to think fast. I ran even deeper into the bushes and found a good place to hide. I then grew my cobalt with a hot pink highlight hair out and changed its colors to use it as camoflauge. No way my dad would find me here. I then held my breath as I heard footsteps and panting come closer as my dad had to stop to take a breath. The footsteps then began again and started to fade away as he walked away. I let out a sigh of relief and I grew my hair to its normal size and it changed back into its original color. I walked on until I heard a rustle in the vegetation beside me. I quickly found a stick and armed my self with it as I turned to where the sound came from. The rustling began again and I slowly and cautiously began moving forward, gripping the stick even tighter. All of the sudden a huge terrifying creature pounced out of the bushes and right in front of me with its teeth bared. I let out a loud and deathning scream as I dropped the stick and ran as fast as I could. I could hear the beast swiftly catching up, and I began to tire. Was this how I was gonna end? With no love? I came to realize how stupid the idea of running away was. I was going to die out here in the wild.

 **Well there's the first chapter! I can't garentee that I will update as soon as some people who update every freakin day (I mean how!) but I will try to hurry. The song I used in the story is called The Fighter and it is written by Keith Urban cause I love country so much! See ya guys later! The one and only bananaQUEEN signing out!**


	3. Getting Help

**Chapter 2**

 **Getting help**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Surprisingly it didn't take me too long to update! Maybe even faster than any other writer! I guess it's because I am writing about two of my favorite genres, romance and drama! I don't know why, but I've always been into stories or movies where people are in love and one of them or both of them die, like Romeo and Juliet, one of my favorite plays. I'm not saying that one of the lovers will die though! (Well hopefully not) It all depends on my mood I guess! I have one more thing to say thar may be very important. The monster in the story is pronounced a " _moy-doh-t_ ". Well anyway, to the story!**

Still on the run from the monster, I rushed through the dense forest. I didn't want to die, but it was becoming hard to keep on going like this. I was losing energy and every time I looked back, I could see glowing eyes chasing me. I then saw a familiar face. It was my dad!

"Dad Dad!" I cried out to him

Dad immediately whipped around and his face started to show horror as he saw what was chasing me.

"Rosie!" He exclaimed

He then quickly looked around and found a large rock, wrapping his hair around it. with all of his strength he threw it at the rampaging beast behind me and I heard screech. I ran to my father's side and cried into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so so sorry!" I barely managed to say with all my sobbing.

Dad gently pulled me into a hug and tried to stop me from shaking. Finally I stopped and Branch snapped his attention back to the beast still growling in anger hidden in the trees. I let out a gasp of surprise as the creature finally came from the shadows. This beast wasn't an ugly one at all. If anything, it was magnificent. It shown brightly in the sun with all the colors of the rainbow covering it's scaly skin. The creature had long, horse-like legs and a white mane of a lion's. It's tail seemed like a peacock's which were fanned out. The only terrifying feature of this creature was the very sharp teeth hidden in its crocodile like snout. The only parts of it that were a white fur were it's legs, it's head, not including its white snout, and it's mane. The rest of its body was covered in rainbow colored scales. I suddenly had an urge to touch the creature that had chased me all the way here, but my dad saw this and quickly held me back with his arm.

"That is called a _Mooidood_. It means "Beautiful death". These creatures are very rare, but if you find one, you'd wish you'd hadn't" He whispered to me, keeping an eye on the Mooi watch ya ma call it, "Many trolls say that the beast will try to lure trolls with its beauty and colorful self. Once any troll gets close enough, it bites it's victim and even if it does let go, it's already too late. Those fangs carry a venom that has no cure and will make a troll suffer until death if even the smallest drop gets into their bloodstream."

My jaw dropped. How in the world can a beautiful creature like this one be so evil! I clung onto my dad even tighter, frightened for my life. Dad then whispered quietly into my ear.

"Run"

Run! I couldn't leave my own father here to die!

"No! I can't leave you!" I whispered back

"Just go, I'll be alright." He reassured me

"You promise?" I asked as I started to struggle to keep tears from running down my face

Dad hesitated, but then he finally said, "Yes, I promise."

I gave Dad one last hug and I looked to his eyes. They were filled with great sadness and worry. I then realized it would be worse for him if I died with him. It would be better to run away, with him being able to die knowing I was still alive. It felt so wrong though. Then I had a thought. I would get help! My dad didn't deserve to die! I gave my dad a confident smile and I ran into the forest towards home.

It didn't take long for me to reach my destination. Once I got to bergen town, I started to wave my arms shout out that my dad the king was in trouble. I started getting attention and I smiled. It was working! I then made my way to the troll tree. I saw my mom worriedly pacing in the flower gardens that grew at the entrace. Once my mom saw me, she let out a gasp and ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Oh Rosie! I was so worried!" Mom exerted, "Mint told me the whole thing! Is it true you love Mint?"

"Yes mom, and I don't know how I didn't see it before." I sighed

I started to think of Mint. I loved his charming smile, how his hair curled at the top, his wonderful and unique singing voice... Snap out of it Rosie! Remember why you're here! You needed back up! I pulled myself out of mom's hug.

"Mom, Dad is trouble! He is being hunted by a-a-a..." Oh fudgisicles! What did dad call it? Oh yeah! "a Mooidood!"

"What in the world is that?" Mom asked

"Don't ask me ask Dad," I answered, "but you won't be able to if he's dead!"

"Ok ok! I'll gather up a rescue party."

Mom then, using her hair, found her way to a large branch and got everyone's attention.

"Attention trolls of the Troll Tree!" She bellowed unto her kingdom, "Your king, Branch is in trouble! I need volunteers to help rescue him! Anyone?"

After a few gasps sounded, hands started raising. Mom started to name off trolls that will go on the rescue mission. I then recognized two hands from out of the group. The first one was Mint's, and the second was Twig's orange hand. I heard Mom choose both of them. Just great. I don't think the two would be a good mix. And then, even worse, I saw Lily cuddling up with Twig. I let out a barely audible, low growl. I snapped out of my anger once Mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, cupcake?" She worried

"Ya." I answered driely

"Well we are about to set off to save Dad. Are you coming or not?" She told me.

I nodded and I lead her and the other trolls to where dad was. Hang on Dad, we're coming.

 **So how'd ya think! I hope this story will become a page turner for you guys! Well not really a page turner cause you can't turn the pages. I guess it is more like a finger swiper. _Anywho_! Be sure to leave a comment! The one and only bananaQUEEN signing out!**


End file.
